Last Escape
by Faction Fighter
Summary: The police survivors have met and decided to escape via the Trolley.
1. Default Chapter

Notes:This is mine. Mine ya hear?! Don't steal or I sue.

I don't own anything. RE belongs to Capcom as does Raccoon City and Nemesis. Don't sue!

Thanks to my 2 fans lol and Morgan and Stocks for lending me their names. And Chan, giver of cigarettes. And Nick, his name soon as well.

Well...I guess its time to return to the world of horror... so enjoy!!

The Escape  
  
The sun had risen same as usual in Raccoon City. The citizens of this town had gone on with their business same as usual but today was going to be like none other.It had started with some strange killings a few weeks back. People going missing then turning up dead. Nothing strange in a missing person's case but the murder victims would be found missing chunks of skin, seemingly bitten to death, having their skin ripped off and their insides removed.

The Morgue at the local hospital soon became full of these dead bodies. Some were missing eyes and arms; some had their throats ripped out. It seemed as if the killers was some sort of cannibal and a rumour soon began that a cult who killed and ate people were living in the hills. This was scotched eventually but it wasn't far from the truth.

Soon after this theory was rubbished by the RPD and the Mayor, the invasion began...

Several police officers were gathered round a table, looking at a map of the city. Richey James was sat just behind them, looking round at the remains of the "best police force in the world". Out of 200 men and women, only 30 survived the onslaught of the zombies in the town. Of course it was more than likely there were others but Richey knew they would be dead within the hour. The zombies controlled the town and no-body was safe.

Out of the 30 men , nearly half were rookies who had just joined up and even then he could see that most of the were more intimidated by the man standing by the window.

What was his name? Hunk or something? Yes that's it.

It wasn't hard to see why. The guy had to be 6'7, and built like a tank. He was also merciless, against human or monster. Richey had heard the stories about him.

Killing those prisoners, even though they weren't infected. Jeez.. What a guy.

Richey had seen action against the zombies. When they had taken refuge in the RPD he had made a stand against a huge number of creatures. He'd seen his friends ripped to pieces against an un-feeling army. He hadn't felt guilty, just sad at watching them die.

"Ok ladies it's time to make our way out of here, heres the plan." The remaining police went to the chairs and sat down, cradling their guns. Except for Hunk, who went to the door.

The officer who had called their attention stood up and flicked on a projector. "OK ladies there are 1 way out of the city. We figure it to be near the apartment blocks in Sector 6. It's the Trolley system we are going to use. We know that the zombies are everywhere here as well and there have also been sightings of survivors in the RPD area as well. We will go in groups of 6. Also , on a final note there has also been a sighting of an ammo

cache near the Church but it hasn't been confirmed.

The Mission will go as so. 1: Rescue any survivors 2: Find Ammo cache 3: Find and clear the Trolley area of infected.

You may leave."

Richey looked at the map and saw that the RPD was closest to their current position. He reloaded this M4A1 and made sure his trusty knife was in his shoulder pocket. He knew that this could be his final action as a police officer.

_Please Lord let me get out of here alive. I can't die here , this isn't my time to go!_

This prayer was interrupted by Hunk tapping him on the shoulder telling him to get moving , that they haven't got all day and unless we move they will die.

Why does he want me to join him? Ah well safety in numbers....

Richey watched the rest of the survivors move out and then turned to Hunk.

"Well , what are we doing?" Hunk turned round and said to him. "We go to the RPD."

Richey nodded and followed Hunk out of the door, the time for prayer over.

Will they survive? 


	2. The Streets

The Escape

Hunk and Richey made their was out of the building and began to follow the police in front. The town was quiet, no moaning, screams or gunfire. It was almost unearthly, even for Raccoon. Dead littered the streets, most with wounds in them.

The remaining police began to fan out and when a rookie at the front of them threw up over a corpse over a dead child, some even began to look with sympathy at the rookie, even though it looked like a zombie child.

Richey looked at the dead on the streets and began to feel sad. Even though they were trying to kill everything these monsters were people once, and had lives, families.

The police began to now form into the groups to go to each point on the maps. Richey's group consisted of P.Stocks, a former sniper in the USCM, N.Morgan, a new recruit who had just graduated from the Academy , Hunk , the biggest and most bad-ass cop to ever roam the streets of Raccoon , Richey himself and 2 others who he wasn't aware of.

The 6 policemen were on rescue mission and so promptly headed towards the RPD. The tension was getting to each of the men, all expect for Hunk.

_That guy never shows emotion, even in this place..._

They walked up a street which had demolished cars and bodies that lay rotting. Hunk walked up to 1 paticular body and looked intently. He ripped something of the belt and put it into a side-pack. Richey walked over and looked at the corpse.

"Hmm.....USCM? Here? What would they be doing?"

Nobody seemed to listen and they had started to walk ahead. They were all quiet and Richey realised he knew nothing about anyone.

Richey turned to Stocks and began to stare intently at him. Stocks didn't pay much attention to him and carried on walking. Richey however, carried on looking at Stocks until they reached a blockage. Morgan then spoke for the first time.

"Hey, looks like a dead-end. Let's just turn back eh?" he said in a nervous tone. He then began to turn back when screams of pain came from the direction they had just come from.

"To hell with this I'm going back!" shouted one of the unknown guys. He unholstered his gun and began to run back in that direction. Stocks pulled out his weapon and fired a single shot at the floor in front of Morgan's feet.

Morgan's face went into one of disbelief. He shrugged and then ran towards the gate back to the building.

"Leave him. Let him die a hero then." muttered Hunk, "Rest of us continue towards RPD"

The remaining 5 began to walk away when an ear-piercing scream came from Morgan's direction.

"Stocks , we know you're worried but its his fault for goin!" yelled Richey

Stocks looked sad then Hunk shouted in deep voice.

"No time for emotion ladies we got company!!"

Sure enough , a group of zombies were mindlessly heading towards them.

"Moaahhh......"

Several of them were wearing the remains of an RPD uniform and Richey recognised one of them as that guy he never liked in the Reception

_What was his name? Eh... Jones... Yeah, Johnny Jones..._

The group took aim and fired upon the group on approaching enemies.

A huge bullet , that must have been from Stocks rifle flew at a creature , hitting it squarely between the eyes , resulting in a pile of bone and brain separating themselves from the creatures already withered features.

Hunk was stood there , no emotion on his face and simply shot rounds at anything and everything in front of him.

However, this did not stop the onslaught. The zombies simply ploughed on, oblivious to the bullets lodging themselves inside their bodies. They had reached Stocks , who had stopped to reload.

"HELLLLPPPP!" cried Stocks as the zombies poured onto him and begin tearing at him.

The group rushed to assist their friend and Hunk began tearing the zombies away from their downed friend.He was simply flinging them away from Stocks, shooting the resilient of the creatures at point-blank range.

Hunk had got to Stocks at last and almost wished he had left him to the creatures.

"Uh...Help.....me......." he groaned weakly as blood gushed from tears in his shoulders and chest.

Richey looked at him and knew that there was only 1 thing to do.

Loading his pistol he told Stocks he would put an end to the pain. Pointing the gun to Stock's head he went to say 1 word but Stocks interrupted him..

"Thanks...."

A single round dropped to the floor and Stock's head now lay flat on the floor, a pool of blood already drying around it.

"sorry........."


	3. Round in circles

Hunk, Richey and the 2 other guys had been walking for what seemed like forever. In that time they had capped several more of the undead and found more USCM corpses. It had seemed strange that there was Marines in the town, and that most of them had been shot repeatedly.

Hunk was leading the group; even in this place he showed no sign of fear, even though his life was at stake. Richey had taken the rear and the 2 others had taken the sides. They walked past a still alive zombie who was missing everything bar its head, which couldn't really be counted as a head anymore. Hunk had taken great pleasure in booting its already demolished head against the wall.

After another half hour or so, one of the guys whose name was not yet known spoke for the first time.

"Hey we passed this place already. That jeep, I saw that like a half-hour ago. We are goin round in circles!"

His words were true, Richey recognised that jeep as well, but had been afraid to speak up in case Hunk took offence. The bodies that lay around were also familiar.

The other unknown guy, he wore a crest with STARS round it on his sleeve.

Richey looked with interest at it.

"_Weren't they the guys who found the Spencer place? Thought they had all gone..."_

The STARS member then spoke up.

"Yeah, we are no closer to the RPD than we were when we started!"

Hunk turned around and from what could be seen of his face, he showed absolutely no emotion. Hunk then, with no effort, punched the man in the stomach and round-house kicked him in the ribs with a crunch which could only mean broken ribs.

"Fine then," Hunk growled,"You lead the way"

The STARS man then aimed his gun at Hunk, with fear throughout his voice

"OK.....Hu-u-unk t-that-s fa-r-r enough"

Hunk looked at the STARS man and began to laugh.

"Chicken-Heart Vickers....Thought it was you! How've ya been since the Spencer mission? I see you haven't lost the caring emotion .... For yourself"

_Chicken-Heart? That must be Brad....the coward from Alpha Team's mission._

Richey looked at Brad, who flushed red after hearing the word Spencer, took aim and pulled the trigger.

A single bullet flew from the barrel and, in a shower of gore and bone fragments, lodged itself in Hunk's skull.

The once huge man now fell to the floor in a massive dust cloud.

Brad and Richey looked at each other, both in shock.

While this was happening, a distant helicopter flew in by the woods and dropped 1 single container. The door on the container flew of as the chopper flew away.

"STARS......"


	4. The encounter with a demon

Richey and Brad looked at each other in shock. It was a good 10 minutes before either spoke,

"No way man," exclaimed Richey, a look of disbelief on his face, "that was cold-blooded man"

Brad didn't say a word to this but Richey knew that if he wanted to keep his skull intact then he shouldn't make any mention of the Spencer mission again.

Meanwhile...

Morgan had been walking for hours. He had seen no trace of zombies or human. In fact, the silence scared him more than any undead creatures could at this minute.

He was walking along an avenue he recognised from the bakery he had just passed.

"Yeah, I remember that from when I was a kid," he laughed "before Umbrella took over"

He clenched his fist at the word Umbrella. His cousin had been killed at the Spencer mission, by the leader of Stars. His cousin was Enrico Marini, the best pilot he knew.

He put these thoughts aside and carried on walking, weapon primed in case any undead appeared suddenly. His gaze landed squarely on a corpse which was lying, crushed under an upturned car.

"Strange, why would the Marines be here?" he thought, puzzled by this revelation," and more importantly how would they have got in?"

The corpse did give up a few 9mm bullets, 2 clips to be exact and Morgan silently thanked the dead man when a sudden low growl came from just up ahead.

"STARS.......STARS.......ROAAAGHH!!"

Morgan might not have actually encountered the zombies yet but he knew they didn't speak, let alone roar like that. He primed his gun and sidled up to side of the car which would let him see.

Nothing on Earth could have prepared him for what he was about to see.

The thing was like something from an alien film.

It had to be about 8ft tall, wearing like a black suit and with tentacles or something squirming _inside _the suit. The creature hadn't noticed Morgan but was instead preoccupied by a man wearing a military uniform, who was armed with what looked like a HK-3. The man was firing rounds at the creature, who didn't falter. Instead, it simply reached its arm out and a purple tentacle flew out and wrapped itself around the man's neck.

The tentacle withdrew back into the thing's arm and the soldier with it. The thing looked at the man and crushed the man's neck with total ease. The soldier went limp and dropped the weapon.

Morgan watched with horror. This thing wasn't real, it couldn't be. He made to jump out and threaten the creature but after that, decided he valued his life more than being a hero.

The monster began to walk off, and Morgan knew this was his chance. He sprinted out and grabbed the weapon and checked the barrels. It was loaded with 2 rounds; the ammo in the rounds gave Morgan an idea. He had been taught one rule in academy which stuck with him. Fire and explosive mix very well and could blow a safe door if used correctly.

He primed the gun and shouted at the creature.

"Hey ass-hole, betcha can't catch me!" he yelled before running to the up turned car.

The monster roared and ran with astonishing speed for someone his size. It swung it's oversized fist at Morgan, who rolled out the way and turned round to see the creature trying to pull it's arm out of the engine of the car.

He aimed the weapon and fired the flame round at the car. The round blew up with contact and drenched the thing in napalm. The creature roared in agony at this pain and ripped the arm out of the engine. The stump simply healed over and tendrils flew out to replace the fingers.

Morgan then fired the explosive round and begun to run as fast as he could. The round hit the flame and in a deafening and blinding explosion, blew Morgan across the street and the creature all the way to Hell.

He had landed heavily on his shoulder, which he knew he had broken. He looked at the creature, which was oozing purple liquid and spat on it. He looked at where he landed and saw another dead marine , with a ripped piece of paper in his inside pocket...


	5. The Order

Um.... I'd just like to thank my 2 fans for reviewing and please get some more

reviews!! But seriously thanks guys. Anyway here we go.

Morgan went to the corpse and pulled the piece of paper out. He looked intently at it and saw red when the Umbrella corp. was mentioned.

He read the note mentally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Operation: ClearOut

As of the passing week, Raccoon City has been infected with the viral weapon 356-34-T. USCM has been deployed in 4 units.

Unit A - Sniper division -- Raccoon City Mall (Rooftop)

Unit B – Rescue division – Clock Tower (w/ Chinook)

Unit C – Specimen Retrieval – Uptown

Unit D - Specimen Retrieval – Downtown (w/ heavy weapons)

Specimen Retrieval mission as such.

Collect combat data on units

Collect organism data

Eliminate organisms

Rescue any survivors

Should it be necessary, abandon rescue mission and focus on specimen retrieval. Once mission is complete, make way to Clock tower for immediate evac. Clock tower bell should be used as signal for chopper.

Morgan read the note in equal parts horror and disgust.

"This was man-made?!" he yelled,"Specimens? What does it mean??"

He pocketed the note and holstered the grenade launcher. If this evac existed he hoped there was still some men from the units left....

Richey and Brad had carried on walking in silence. Even 2 more of the undead had not broken the silence since Hunk's death.

They had decided to head towards the RPD , in search of any survivors and the two had reached the road to take them towards the RPD when a police car screamed past. This broke the silence between them as Brad exclaimed

"There are survivors! And I think 1 was a police officer!! He yelled enthusiastically. He began to run after them when they head smashing noises from behind. A huge tanker was frantically swerving side to side and smashing into the cars.

Richey yelled to Brad.

"RUN!"

The pair ran into an alley which according to the sign would lead them to the shopping mall, their hearts full of hope that they would survive this horror....


	6. Shopping Mall

Richey and Brad had been forced to re-route through the Shopping Mall because of the crazed driver in the tank.

The 2 had began the short walk to the shopping mall when Brad suddenly said

"Damn fool , nearly killed us the dumbass..."

Richey looked at Brad in equal parts shock and disbelief. Richey answered Brad by yelling

"YOU JUST KILLED A MAN AND YOU HAVING A CLOSE ENCOUNTER IS ALL YOU CAN WORRY ABOUT!?!"

Brad gave an innocent look and carried on walking.He said nothing and Richey resigned himself to following him in the hope it led to somewhere better. He caught up with Brad , who was taking aim at a zombie police officer. The monster wore the tattered remains of a traffic officer and from what was left of the chest, was once a woman.

Brad fired off 2 shots and 1 hit the head and the other lodging itself in the creatures gut. It gave a final moan as blood ran down it's distorted features and fell to the ground.

Brad smirked as he commented,

"I always did hate traffic police. Given' me tickets for parking." He began to walk ahead and suddenly scared Richey by jumping backwards. He motioned Richey to look around.

A strange lizard-like monster patrolled the doors to the Mall. Several bodies lay around the area. Mostly civilians but some military types as well. Brad went to shoot at the monster when a "corpse" began to crawl towards the men's position, moaning in an unearthly way. The lizard thing suddenly turned with speed and bound towards the men's place. It crushed the zombie in an attempt to reach the food when a single shot , fired from what seemed to be above hit it directly in the spinal cord.

The lizard rasped out a croaking noise and died silently. Richey and Brad looked up and saw a lone figure kneeled against the roof. Richey began to run for the doors and Brad followed closely. The door had been barricaded but the creatures that lay around the area had managed to take most of it down.

Richey used the butt of his rifle to smash the door down and the 2 entered the Mall. Nothing spectacular , the corpses seemed very dead and as the 2 made their way to the stairs , the noticeable bullet wounds to the temple of some of the dead people made Richey think about the "containment" efforts made by the Mayor as the outbreak began.

"_It's chaos out there. The only way to stop the virus is to shoot victims in the head, thus eliminating the brain and stopping the people coming back as the dead. Shoot anybody, carrier or beginner stages. When this is over my quick-thinking decisive acting will surely keep me on as Mayor for another year or so,"_

Richey didn't know of the Mayor's fate. Or really care for that matter. Brad had taken the lead and while Richey was thinking , had found something of nightmarish proportions.

A giant mutant spider. 6ft long and hairy as a grizzly bear. A shotgun blash to the body and eyes had seemingly done the trick , as it was very dead. It had also created a web , which spanned most of behind the stairs. Bodies were strung up in this , most were dead from wounds but some had been drained of blood. A sudden movement in the web alerted Brad and Richey and both aimed their weapons in the direction.

A woman , she was struggling to free herself. Richey took his knife and cut her free. She gasped a single sentence , most of it 't hold them....." before passing out.

Brad hoisted her in a fireman's carry and began to walk up the stairs. Richey covered him and they carried the woman into a room named "Storage".....


	7. Return of the Demon

Morgan had been pounding the streets for about an hour after defeating the creature. He had been reading the memo over and over again, still struggling to come to terms with it. The words raced through his mind over and over. He was re-reading it for the 20th time when a roar came out of no-where. He couldn't tell what direction it was coming from but he knew he didn't want to find out.

He ran into a shop whose door had been knocked down, by something heavy as it was in fragments all over the floor. He had dropped the weapon he had used to beat the creature, as it was getting too heavy and above all, he had no ammo for it. He had his assault rifle left and he checked the clip for it, just to be sure.

"Hm...all seems normal, better switch it ....."

He was cut off mid-sentence by noise from upstairs. Someone speaking. Morgan got a tight grip on his gun and cautiously headed upstairs.Everything normal, but then the voice came on again and Morgan spotted a Radio Transmitter. He ran up and listened to the transmission.

"_This is Richey James of the RPD. If anyone is listening then we are at the Mall. We have found survivors of a military unit and a safe place to wait for help. If you are still alive then make your way here. Be careful as there are still monsters roaming the streets. Please, if anyone can hear me if possible respond!"_

Morgan grabbed the transmitter. He yelled into it,

"There are no survivors found. This is N.Morgan of the RPD. Please listen carefully, the virus is man-made and there is to be an evac located at the Clock Tower... Make way to clock tower and I'll meet you there. There was also a creature which repeated the word STARS over and over. Military corpses everywhere. Over"

He waited and another transmission came through.

"_Right I see. Hunk and another cop are dead. Yes, we know about the virus. The mercenaries told us. We also know of the evac but that option was too risky. A creature speaking? Are you sure? Yes, military corpses everywhere. Search them if needed. Ammo and medicine found so be sure to check. Be wary of 'sleeper' zombies. They fake being dead and attack as you walk past. Be careful. Richey out."_

Morgan decided to make one last transmission when a roar, similar to the one the creature made. Morgan's face dropped in horror as he looked out of the shattered window. The creature was back. Its torso and face had been burned to the bone and its arm had healed back again. It walked along and stopped abruptly. It looked up at Morgan and charged for the door. Morgan jumped back and looked for a way out.

His mind worked overtime for this one.

"Door...No.....Window...No.....ah beauty!" he laughed as he spotted a beautiful device strapped to the wall.

Remington MS3, single barrel. He was a demolitions expert in the Academy but he knew that this weapon packed a powerful punch. The creature was almost at the top of the stairs and he primed it straight at the door. The sweat dripped from his brow as he knew one error, and he wouldn't see the sunrise tomorrow....


	8. Spider Web

Richey put the com back on the radio and turned to Brad.

"What do we do with her?", motioning towards the unconscious woman who was shifting around. Brad sat there, looking blank before answering.

"Don't know, what do you think? I think we should find a way to the roof, find our little angel with a rifle"

The woman seemed to be coming round a bit now. She suddenly sat up and looked around frantically. She pointed at Richey and Brad and screamed loud enough to bring the room down. Richey and Brad instantly told her to quiet down but she didn't listen. Brad pulled out his gun and aimed it straight at her.

"Shut up now bitch or I'll blow your head across the wall. Understand?"

She looked terrified and nodded weakly, tears streaming down her face. Richey looked at Brad in disbelief and horror. A few hours ago he couldn't stand up to Hunk and now here he was threatening to shoot an innocent woman. Brad put the gun back in his holster and walked to the window. Richey knelt down and talked to the woman when 4 shots rang out from a few blocks away.

"What the hell was that? Sounded like a shotgun blast..." said Brad, who had opened the window,

Nothing.

Just silence after that.

Brad and Richey looked at each other and then at the woman. She looked back and said,

"Why you looking at me like that?"

Richey pulled out his Glock and threw it to her.

"Know how to use it?"

She nodded and checked the clip.

"Good, cos we are going to the Roof and then to that building."

The 3 stood up and walked to the door. They would soon find what caused the shots.

Richey led them into the corridor and they walked along until they found a spider web. Brad looked at it and noticed that it was still very wet and sticky.

"That means there is still spiders around..."

A drop of blood dropped from above and they looked up.

A single body was strung there. The web was so tight it had cut into his wrists , throat and ankles and a gaping hole in his chest that was still bleeding suggested that whatever killed this man was not far.

"Uhh...guys behind us...." The woman gasped

Sure enough, 4 spiders, the size of dogs were approaching.

The 3 took aim, and began to fire.


	9. No Mercy

Morgan looked intently at the door. The creature approaching had the door rattling in its frame which scared Morgan to his core. He aimed the shotgun at head height, which meant he was aiming for the creature's chest. The monster was nearly there, Morgan knew it and he held the shotgun fast. It seemed like an eternity before the creature got there but sure enough, it punched through the door.

An almighty whack took the door clean off its hinges and Morgan didn't hesitate in firing. The first round just thudded into the creatures pulsating chest, which didn't seem to harm the creature. The 2nd shell flew into the creature's face, which hurt it as it roared and seemed to erupt with a foul-smelling blue liquid. The creature responded by vomiting a small grenade object, which turned out to be gas. Some splashed on Morgan's face and he shouted in pain

"OWWW! That's acid!? This thing has acid blood? It's like something from a film!"

He fired a 3rd shot which hit the monsters face once more, this time obliterating his eyes which caused the creature to flail wildly around the room, knocking over the radio which semi-exploded which also hurt both the creature and Morgan as it shrapnelled everywhere. The monster was flailing around when it moved towards the window which had been blown out by the radio and had also taken part of the wall with it. Morgan's eyes were streaming with tears and he could barely see but he charged towards the monster and shoulder-barged him with all his energy.

The creature roared and stumbled to try and keep balance. It seemed as if he was going to stay on when Morgan, tears dripping down his burned face cocked the shotgun and fired from almost point-blank range. The shell hit the monster with the force of a sledge-hammer as the monster fell out of the window and crashed to the floor below. Morgan fell to the floor, he was too tired to move and his eyes and face were burning. He just wanted to sleep. He felt his eyes close and he drifted off into unconsciousness....

_Is he dead?_

_No, he's breathing. Just unconscious. Give him a few hours and he'll wake up._

What? Whose voices are they?

_OK, get him into the Church, we'll go from there._


End file.
